<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doctor Visit by Monsterunderkilt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663788">Doctor Visit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderkilt/pseuds/Monsterunderkilt'>Monsterunderkilt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Manse [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Celebrities - Fandom, RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fanfic - Fandom, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:30:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderkilt/pseuds/Monsterunderkilt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I finally succumb to Stephen’s seduction</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Manse [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doctor Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting ready for bed. The hand lotion by the sink is empty. I sigh and take out the refill bottle from the cabinet and begin pumping lotion into the dispenser until Sir Ken comes up behind me and gives me a quick kiss on the neck before pulling his toothbrush out of the drawer.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetheart, are you sure you don’t want to spend the night at Stephen’s?”</p><p> </p><p>I pump harder. Give Ken a smile from one side of my mouth. “How many times do I have to say this, Kenny? I will get to him soon, believe me. I am not burying my desire at all, I just... can’t tear myself away from you quite yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s only for a night, on and off, probably,” he says, squeezing paste onto his brush. “I think we could survive. And I don’t care what you say out loud, but the rigor with which you are pumping that bottle reveals a level of repression that is downright Victorian.” He switches on his Quip and the buzzing sounds like a mic drop.</p><p> </p><p>I bite my lower lip and meet his accusatory gaze. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, holding it in for a moment. The exact second I picture Stephen’s laughing face in my mind, my heart quickens and my <em>ubuli</em> quiver. When I open them again, I see Ken’s reflection in the bathroom mirror, nodding at me in a “told you so” fashion.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I’ll go,” I say, putting away the lotion and turning to grab my robe off the hook in the closet. I return to Ken for a second, sneaking up between him and the counter to hug him properly as he continues to brush. He hugs back, rubbing my back with the same vigor I used with my pumping, imparting his encouragement with frictional warmth. I kiss his stubbly cheek and he winks at me as I head out.</p><p> </p><p>The evening being rather chill, I scurry across the courtyard garden at a furious clip and bound up the stairs toward Stephen’s Guesthouse apartment. I knock my already frozen knuckles against the door a few too many times. An eternal 20 seconds passes before Stephen answers, wearing naught but his boxers and a bemused smile. I can see his entire body blush in the dim light.</p><p> </p><p>“Madam!” he says, stepping aside and waving his arm inward. “Enter, enter, please, get out of the cold, my dear.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly giddy, I hop past the threshold and thank goodness that he’s as Southern as I am, at least in the indoor heating department.</p><p> </p><p>“Did Sir kick you out, because you’re welcome to stay with me for as long as you-”</p><p> </p><p>My lips stop his. I clutch at his bare arms and back, absorbing the hygge of a freshly-showered man. With a deliberate slowness, I slide my hands to his neck, holding the kiss as long as possible. His lips are craveable like pillows of warm mochi. I almost forget he’s not actually edible.</p><p> </p><p>When I feel his arms holding me tightly enough, I relax, melting, sighing. “Oh, Stephen,” I breathe, lifting my hand to my forehead in a comically old fashioned swoon.</p><p> </p><p>Stephen slips off his glasses and tosses them on the sofa, then lifts me into his arms. I only see his big grin as he carries me reverently toward his bedroom. “I see you’re here to fill a prescription.”</p><p> </p><p>“I need an injection.”</p><p> </p><p>He blushes harder. “A vaccine?”</p><p> </p><p>I shake my head and kiss his neck, whispering, “Nothing can cure what I have.”</p><p> </p><p>“Except for my-”</p><p> </p><p>I press my finger to his mochi lips and catch his darkened eyes as he lowers me to the bed. I touch the distinguished grey hair at his temple and feel another swoon coming on. “Dr. Stephen T. Colbert, DFA... give me the full treatment.”</p><p> </p><p>He’s trying so hard to play it cool, but he’s about to break character. He winks at me. “Oh you want the treatment you once called ‘astounding’ so many years ago?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that one!”</p><p> </p><p>“The thing that was on a plateau of pleasure at a nexus of sensuality you had never encountered before?”</p><p> </p><p>We both stare at each other for a split second, our faces scrunched against the pressure of the laughter building up between us until we both just burst at the seams. Stephen collapses on top of me and we both roll on the bed, drowning in giggles and tears.</p><p>After another minute of mental catharsis, we both wipe our eyes and quiet ourselves again, catching our breath. I hold his squishy face between my palms and focus on the underlying tension that has so plagued me for weeks. I tug him closer and give him a soft, short, gentle kiss. He smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Stephen,” I whisper. “Never change.”</p><p> </p><p>“I might as well spill the beans... I plan on immortality.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.”</p><p> </p><p>“All those retirement years are gonna cost a buttload.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>